


Trouble in the vault

by twistedcow (Holycowbrowniekitty)



Series: Twisted Drabbles [4]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Naga, mentions of biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holycowbrowniekitty/pseuds/twistedcow
Summary: When Jamil disappears, Kalim saunters into the vault, only to find a strange monster lurking...
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Series: Twisted Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Trouble in the vault

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jamil turning into a Naga and worrying he can’t protect Kalim as well anymore because of poison

The sensation crawled upon his spine and unfolded into his veins, following its course to Jamil’s heart, the heartburn dropping him to his knees. Glittering gold taunted him, the colorful fabrics whirling around him in a flurry as he tried to resist the effects of the artifact clamped shut on his wrist, slithering up his arm. One of the last things he remembered before passing out from the excruciating pain were two slit eyes, mocking him in his mind.

It wasn’t until much later that Kalim, noticing Jamil’s lengthy absence, ventured out in the vault to search for his dearest treasure.

“Where did that guy go,” Kalim wondered, wrapping his turban one more time around his neck as it kept falling astray when he dug through his treasures. The fringe pulling on his sash from behind alerted him to the presence of one of his dearest friends. “Carpet, there you are!” he exclaimed as the little bugger drew him into a hug. At least one of the missing parties was found. “Listen boy, do you know where Jamil ran off to?” He hadn’t seen him since last night and while he had been separated from him for longer times, he found it hard to phantom that Jamil would skip his morning duties, which partly comprised waking and dressing Kalim.

The carpet tensed up, and threw its knots in the air with a hint of surprise, before disappearing between the piles of gold. Kalim gave chase, awkwardly trying to maneuver his way through the uneven wads of gems. Soon, it wasn’t only his footsteps and the clattering of gold echoing in the enclosed room.

“Jamil, what are you doing here! Wait, I’ll pull you out!” Kalim yelled out as he ran over to the boy, his lower body crushed by the heap of coins on top. Black strange marks covered his naked upper body, traveling from his back over to his neck and presumably face, which Kalim couldn’t see as it pressed against the floor. “Hey, Jamil!” Kalim panicked as he kneeled beside the boy. His hair was loose and was strewn everywhere, no signs of his clothes or hair ties. But nudity was the least of his concerns. Kalim slapped his cheeks. No reaction. But at least Jamil was breathing and alive. Without thinking, he grabbed Jamil by his armpits, recoiling after Jamil jerked awake.

At his yelp, Jamil grunted a little, and before Kalim realized it, he was already struck in the back by a falling chalice, and if not for the carpet, countless more.

“Get away Kalim!” Jamil heaved, his body contorting as his tail ruptured through the treasures. His twisting made the ground tremble and Kalim could only stare in shock as Jamil pressed his back against one of the large chests that his father had shipped over. His lower body bulged up in front and behind him, the scales shining with a golden glow.

“Jamil, what’s up with you!?”

“Stay back! Don’t look at me!” Jamil was firmly shutting his eyes. He was aware of the venomous effects of the creature he had turned into. When he heard Kalim stepping closer, he cast his gaze downwards and swept with the tip of his tail, cracking the air as if it were a whip.

“Jeez Jamil, I want to help! What happened!?” Kalim said as he tried to shut out the ringing in his ear.

“I-I, touched the Naga’s artifact by accident while I was cleaning out the vault,” Jamil explained, moving his trembling arms to support his heavy body. “Please evacuate the premises before I hurt you!”

“If you managed to turn yourself into a Naga, then I’ll figure out a way to turn you back!” Kalim said. Despite Jamil’s many protests, he stayed put. A little rustling, and Kalim proclaimed his master plan: “I put my turban on my head so I can’t see a thing! Relax Jamil, and let’s figure this out together.”

“You’re…” Jamil sighed. “Promise me you’ll stay put there, and don’t move or peek, all right?”

“Yes sir!”

Jamil slightly turned his heads upwards and relaxed his body. “The artifact has permeated my body already. The only way to remove it is by magical surgery, or let the magic dissipate. Which are both incredible difficult procedures.” 

“I’ll ask my dad to get one to look at you,” Kalim said, leaning backward as he spread his legs on the ground. They had enough physicians specialized in venom, venomous creatures and magical artifacts.

“Anything but that!”

“Huh, but they’ll be here quicker than you’d- “

“Out of the question.”

“Then I’ll ask the teacher- “

“Absolutely not.”

_Was that annoyance in his voice?_

Jamil tensed again, trying to pick his words. _If his parents knew that he’d put the heir in such danger… more so, if Asim learned about this giant mishap… Belts and shackles. Chastisement. No, now was not the time, Jamil._

“I don’t really get why you’re so stubborn, but if you really don’t want to…” Kalim said as he broke the silence. “Actually, I remember something! The last time someone turned into a Naga because of the artifact, they recovered in a month. Are you okay with waiting it out?”

“I- I can’t wait that long either. How am I supposed to fulfill my duties as your vassal?”

“Hahaha, Jamil, I’m not that helpless! I’ll have a kitchen built here, while you hide somewhere!”

That boundless optimism. _Great to know for what he’s appreciated. Holding Kalim back from class would raise suspicion though, but he himself skipping class might affect his grades and would draw attention. Obviously, he couldn’t leave the vault in all of his slithering glory. Wait, didn’t those Octavinelle use magic to turn human again? But he would never trust that guy…_

“And while we’re at it, I’ll bring my bed over. I’d stow you away in my room, but I guess everyone could see you in the open air if I did. Haha.”

“Living with the current me would be too dangerous,” Jamil objected.

“As long as I keep this turban on I- ah, it’s slipping!” Kalim cried out.

“Close your eyes!” Jamil said as he shut his own.

“It’s fine, I caught it just in time. But I don’t think I can tie it back up,” Kalim said sheepishly.

“You can’t even dress yourself properly,” Jamil sighed. “Remember, no peeking.” He slithered behind Kalim and wrapped him up tightly.

Oh, how messy his collar was. As he tucked it in with his deft hands, he couldn’t help but admire how smooth and unblemished his rich, pampered skin was, A deep instinct suddenly welled up inside him, telling him to take that neck and sink his fangs into his warm flesh. A slightly acid and wet sensation filled his mouth and Jamil cursed as he wiped the spilled venom from his lips, averting his gaze.

“Jamil?”

This would hopefully be over soon, Jamil consoled himself.


End file.
